1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to methods for applying layers to a carrier foil particularly for the manufacture of electrical capacitors in which the carrier foil is passed through a first vacuum chamber after being unwound from a supply roll and is held against a cylinder jacket of a drum and passes through first and second vacuum chambers wherein it is coated in the first vacuum chamber with polymerization layers and in the second vacuum chamber with metallized layer after which it is passed through the first vacuum chamber and a polymerization layer is applied over the metallized layer before being rewound on a second supply roll. This invention relates in general to the formation of carrier foils for constructing capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for applying polymerization layers and metallized layers to foil are described in German AS No. 1,009,883. In such system, a second vacuum chamber is used wherein the foil is applied to a metallization zone.